Hay Day Wiki:Hay Day Wikis Regler og Vilkår
s Regler og Vilkår __TOC__ Betingelser for bruk retter seg etter Wikia sine brukervilkår (lenke er på engelsk). Her er de viktigste punktene i brukerens oppførsel: Du godtar å ikke bruke tjenesten til å: *Utnytte, sjikanere, true, imitere eller skremme andre brukere. *Poste eller overføre innhold som er obskønt, pornografisk, fornærmende, støtende, blasfemisk, eller på annen måte bryter noen lov eller rett til en tredjepart, eller innhold som inneholder homofobi, etniske slurs, religiøs intoleranse, eller som oppfordrer til kriminell oppførsel. *Forsøke på å etterligne en annen bruker eller person. *Poste ulovlig eller uautorisert innhold eller bruke det til ulovlige eller uautoriserte formål. *Poste eller overføre kommunikasjon eller oppfordring utviklet ment for å få passord, konto eller annen privat informasjon fra Wikia-brukere. *Poste, laste opp, overføre, dele eller lagre uoppfordret eller uautorisert reklame, anmodninger, "spam", eller noen annen for for uautorisert oppfordring. *Be om personlig informasjon fra en bruker under 18 år. *Bryte lover i din jurisdiksjon (inkludert, men ikke begrenset til lover om opphavsrett og lover for elektronisk adferd og akseptabelt innhol), eller *Poste reklame eller oppfordringer av virksomheten. Du samtykker videre: *At du bare bruker tjenestene på en måte som samsvarer med disse vilkårene for bruk og i samsvar med gjeldende lover og regler. *Å opprettholde konfidensialitet av noe(n) passord forbundet med din bruk av tjenestene. *Å melde fra til selskapet umiddelbart i tilfelle det skjer en uautorisert bruk av kontoen din. *Ikke å bevist blokkere, fjerne eller på annen måte vanskeliggjøre riktig funksjon og visning av annonser og/eller brukergrensesnitt oh funskjonalitet an andre brukere, inkludert men ikke begrenset til å endre eller legge javascript eller CSS endringer i Tjenesten som vil hindre riktig visning eller funsjon av annonser og/eller brukergrensesnitt og funksjonalitet. *Å ikke laste opp, poste, sende e-post, overføre eller på noen annen måte gjøre tilgjengelig materiale som inneholder programvare-viruser eller annan datakode, filer eller programmer utviklet for å avbryte, ødelegge, begrense funksjonaliteten til, eller aktivere uautorisert tilgang til programvare, maskinvare eller telekommunikasjonsutstyr. *Å ikke laste opp, poste, sende e-post, overføre eller på noen annen måte gjøre tilgjengelig innhold som krenker patent, varemerke, forretningshemmelighet, opphavsrett eller andre rettigheter av noen part. *Med unntak av tilgang til RSS-strømmer og vår API i samsvar med tjenestens retningslinjer som gjelder for sånn tilgang, vil du ikke bruke noen robot, spider, scraper eller andre automatiserte metoder for å få tilgang til nettstedet for ethvert formål uten uttrykkelig skriftelig tillatelse. *Å ikke forfalske overskrifter eller manipulere kilde-identifikatorer eller på noen annen måte forsøke å skjule opprinnelsen til noe innhold som er gjort tilgjengelig via Tjenesten. *At du ikke vil: (i) gjøre noe som påtvinger, eller kan påtvinge etter vårt skjønn en urimelig eller uforholdsmessig stor belastning på vår infrastruktur, (ii) forstyrre eller forsøke å forstyrre driften av nettstedet eller eventuelle aktiviteter som gjennomføres på nettstedet, eller (iii) omgå eventuelle tiltak vi kan bruke for å hindre eller begrense tilgangen til nettstedet, inkludert robot-utestenging, eller *Å ikke få tilgang til, samle inn eller lagre personlig informasjon om andre brukere i forbindelse med ulovlig atferd og aktiviteter som er beskrevet i denne "Betingelse for bruk"-delen. Fil-og mal-regler #Opplastede bilder bør alltid være respektfulle eller politiske korretkte innenfor Wikia sine brukervilkår (lenke er på engelsk). Dette betyr at ingen bilder skal være uanstendige, bryte pornografiske, fornærmende, støtende, blasfemisk, eller på annen måte noen lover eller rett til tredjepart, eller innhold som inneholder homofobi, etniske slurs, religiøs intoleranse, eller som oppfordrer til kriminell atferd. #Bilder som inkluderer en annen bruker skal ikke offentliggjøres uten brukerens samtykke. #Denne nettsiden skal ikke ha juks, så bilder der det er åpenbart at noe har blitt hacket skal ikke bli lastet opp. De skal bli slettet. #Bilder som ikke er relaterte til det innholdet som er der skal ikke ta plass på denne nettsiden, og brukeren må også utøve skjønn i å avgjøre når det er for mye, og når bildene deres begynner å bli "spam". #Bilder og maler som er eldre enn 2 uker og som ikke er i bruk (ikke vist på en side, profil, blogg eller noe annet sted) er en gjenstand for sletting uten ytterlige varsler. #Bilder om spillet Hay Day som ikke er offentliggjort av Supercell er forbudt, fordi denne wikien omhandler innhold som allerede er publisert. For konsekvenser og mer detaljert informasjon, se "Spoilere"-delen. Lenker *Lenker bør alltid være respektfulle og politsike korrekte innenfor Wikia sine brukervilkår (lenke er på engelsk). Dette betyr at ingen kobling skal ha obskrøn, pornografisk, fornærmende, støtende, blasfemisk innhold eller som på annen måte bryter noen lov eller rett til en tredjepart, eller innhold som inneholder homofobi, etniske slurs, religiøs intoleranse, eller som oppfordrer til kriminell atferd. *En administrator kan avgjøre å godta eller forkaste ethvert innsendt kobling. *Brudd på disse reglene kan føre til midlertidig eller permanent utestengelse av Hay Day Wiki. Generell atferd #Redigeringer og kommentarer skal alltid være respektfulle og politiske korrekte innenfor Wikia sine brukervilkår (lenke på engelsk). Dette betyr at ingen endringer eller kommentarer skal være uanstendige, pornografiske, fornærmende, støtende, blasfemiske, eller på noen annen måre bryte noen lov eller rett til en tredjepart, eller innhold som inneholder homofobi, etniske slurs, religiøs intoleranse, eller som oppfordrer til kriminell atferd. #Når du kan med rimelighet anta at en feil som var gjort var et velmenende forsøk for å hjelpe til, korrigerer du det uten å kritisere. #Vær tålmodig med nykommere. Nykommere er kanskje uvitende om Skrivebua sin kultur og mekanikken i redigeringen og gjør kanskje ofte feil eller ikke klarer å respektere fellesskapets normer. Denne regelen gjelder også for akronymer, forkortelser og uttrykksikoner. #Personangrep er argumenter som fokuserer på å angripe en annen bruker personlig, snarere enn å ta hans argumenter om emnet. Brukere som deltar i personlige angrep er umiddelbart en gjenstand for administrative tiltak, herunder forbund. Advarsler kan gis, men det er ikke garantert. #En redigeringskrig er når to eller flere parter legger til og/eller tilbakestiller en artikkels innhold som passer deres egen oppfatning av emnet. Avhengig av redigeringskrigens alvorlighet, vil administratorer avgjøre om et forbud er berettiget, eller om det er nok med bare en advarsel. #Det er ikke lov å lage sekundære kontoer for deg selv, eller få venner til å opprette nye kontoer, i den hensikt å legge vekt på et argument. Brukere som er funnet deltatt i dette vil bli behandlet av en administrator og er underlagt en advarsel eller et forbud om nødvendig. #Bare en rolle/personlighet er tillatt per person, med unntak av godkjente og identifiserte vedlikeholdsroboter. Dette gjelder på tvers av flere kontoer eid av én person. #Spam er overflødig innhold til en wiki og dens samfunn, og er mest sannsynlig relatert til dem. Noen eksempler på spam er: (i) reklame, (ii) unødvendig kode, (iii) falske elementer eller andre falske artikler, (iv) ord, uttrykksikon, artikler/sider eller gjentatte overdrevne uttalelser som ikke er relevant til emnet. All spam vil bli slettet, og overtredere i denne regelen kan finne seg utestengt for en periode i forhold til den straffbare handlingen. #Hærverk er å lage en side for enten å ødelegge, endre eller å sette i pervers informasjon i en tekst. Brukere som utfører handlinger av hærverk vil bli utestengt. Dette er vanligvis et permanent forbud, men administratorer forbeholder seg retten til å ilegge et kortere forbud etter eget skjønn. #Artikler som omhandler selskaper og/eller produkter er ikke akseptabelt. #Ikke fjern tråder med mindre du har en gyldig grunn (i.e.e. spam, trolling, etc). Hvis en bruker fjerner en tråd fra sin egen vegg, ikke gjennopprett den. Hvis en tråd blir fjernet mer en to ganger, ikke gjennopprett den. #Blokkeringer/forbud av brukere vil bare bli diskutert med brukeren, ansatte, Wikia-ansatte etter behov, og noen ganger ansett av en medarbeider for å være involvert i en situasjon der det trengs avklaring. #Diskusjoner om spillinnhold som ikke er offentliggjort/publisert er forbudt, fordi denne wikien omhandler innhold som allerede er publisert. For konsekvenser og mer detaljert informasjon, se "Spoilere"-delen. Spoilere #Bilder eller diskusjoner om spillinnhold som ikke er offentliggjort/publisert er forbudt, fordi denne wikien omhandler innhold som allerede er publisert. #*Bare innhold som er utgitt eller postet spesifikt av Supercell kan diskuteres. #**Det er en forskjell mellom å spekulere og å spoile. En spoiling er når man diskuterer detaljene eller legger ut noe som likner på "det spesifikke innholdet som kommer" eller hvis man antyder spesifikt hva innholdet er. #**Når Supercell legger ut bilder eller annen informasjon om ting som skal komme i en senere oppdatering, kan det bli diskutert når det gjelder samfunnets spekulasjoner i hva det kan være, men hvis noen vet om det og det kommer fra andre kilder enn gjennom Supercell sine offentlige medier og kunngjør det, vil det bli klassifisert som en spoiler og det er ikke tillatt. #*Staben av Hay Day Wiki vil slette eventuelle mistenkelige bilder som kan være bilder av innhold som skal utgis. Hvis bildet ikke er et bilde av noe som kommer i spillet, kan brukeren kontakte et medlem av staben gjennom hans/hennes beskjedtavle. #*Ansatte vil ta direkte kontakt med Supercell hvis noe mistenkelig innhold kommer på wikien. Hvis det blir bekreftet av bildet ikke er et bilde om innhold som skal komme i spillet, vil bildet bli opprettet umiddelbart etter at et stabsmedlem har kommet med en unnskyldning over eventuelle ulemper det forårsaket. #*Brukere kan møte følgende konsekvenser hvis de ikke følger disse reglene og retningslinjene: